Jealous
by LilyMasuda
Summary: Kegelisahan seorang wanita menghadapi hal semacam ini untuk pertama kalinya."Aku tidak suka dia mendekatimu.." FukasexMayu. Fanfic pertama. Newbie


Fukase and Mayu

WARNING : Typo bertebaran, konteks yang tidak sesuai, kesalahan tempat dan sebagiannya. karya ini asli milik saya, bila ada kesamaan cerita, mohon maaf.

Sore ini wilayah Shibuya diguyur hujan deras, menganggu aktifitas beberapa orang yang hendak akan pergi keluar. Orang orang yang telah keluar tanpa tau perkiraan cuaca hari inipun dengan cepat mencari tempat teduh, baik itu dalam halte atau depan toko pinggir jalan.

Di pinggir jalan terlihat sebuah cafe bernuansa klasik yang menjadi spot foto bagus bagi remaja, terlihat sepi hari ini. Hujan yang mengguyur mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya. Dengan musik pop mengalun pelan, menambah kesan sendu.

Terlihat wanita dengan surai pirang pucat tengah diam tertunduk. Kaus putih lengan pendek dengan jeans panjang berpadu dengan sneakers putih. Terlihat sekali bahwa wanita itu sangat muda, lebih tepatnya ia seorang anak kuliahan semester 4. Meski di hadapannya terdapat sepiring kue blueberry cheese yang kelihatannya hanya baru sesuap dimakannya, juga cappucino tanpa bekas habis diminum oleh pemiliknya menandakan minuman itu tak disentuh sekali. Pandangannya kosong, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga seperti orang bodoh saja.

Jarinya bergerak gelisah. Menginggat sesuatu yang sangat menganggunya.

Wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahunan itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menoleh menatap jendela besar disampingnya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, ia baru sadar bahwa hujan mengguyur hari ini.

Menghela nafas panjang seakan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Pikirannya kalut akan apa yang dilihatnya hari ini.

Pria yang disayanginya berbicara dengan wanita lain. Bukan hanya bicara, wanita bersurai hitam itu dengan lancangnya mengenggam lengan, memaksa menuruti keinginannya. Sudah sekian kali ia memperingatkan pacarnya yang merupakan mahasiswa ekonomi semester 6 untuk jangan dekat dekat dengannya. Ia sangat cemburu dan rasa cemburunya semakin besar semakin dengan terang terangannya wanita itu menunjukan rasa sukanya. Kelihatannya ia begitu bodoh tetap mendekati pacarnya meski sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya.

Ponselnya tak berdering kembali setelah 40 menit lamanya. Kembali dilihatnya pesan terakhir yang hanya dibaca tanpa dibalasnya.

From : Fukase

Kau dimana? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku hari ini?..

Mayu, nama wanita pirang yang tengah menatap lekat ponsel pintarnya. Sempat merasa bersalah tetapi egonya berkata lain yang menyebabkan suasana hatinya rumit dan semakin memburuk.

Ingatannya menjalar kemanapun, saat ia ke apartemennya kemarin, taman bermain tempat mereka berkencan minggu lalu bahkan merambat hingga bagaimana ia jatuh hati pada pria lembut 4 tahun lalu. Masa sekolah.

Pertama kali bertemu saat pulang sekolah, tak sengaja bertemu dan menawarkan bantuan pada dirinya yang saat itu tengah kesulitan. Kembali merambat perlahan, godaan teman temannya yang membuatnya risih juga senang disaat bersamaan. Perlahan menjadi dekat karena satu organisasi saat wisata sekolah. Beralih saling bertukar no telepon masalah organisasi hingga tanpa sadar bertukar urusan pribadi masing masing.

Hingga saat kelulusan, Fukase menyatakan perasaannya, sebelum ia pulang pada hari yang ia kecewakan sepanjang hari, kecewa karena akan berpisah. Kekecewaan itu tergantikan rasa gembira yang begitu meluap meluap didadanya. Dirinya tersenyum riang menerima pernyataan cinta sang pria cinta pertamannya. Senyum yang tak pernah ditampakan seorang wanita stoic seperti Mayu.

Meski berbeda satu tahun dan berbeda kehidupan, ia masih ingat bagaimana pria lembut itu menyempatkan waktu untuk menemuinya setiap akhir pekan. Berkirim pesan, bukan hanya sekedar gombalan yang dilayangkan para pria pada umumnya, melainkan semangat untuk terus mengejar cita cita, kuliah di universitas yang sama.

Menginggat ciuman pertama saat musim dingin saat mereka bertemu bertepatan dengan tanggal jatuhnya malam natal ke dua. Ciuman lembut itu masih menyisakan debaran begitu ia mengingatnya.

Pelukan hangat yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Pelukan yang berucap untuk tetap tegar dan kuat saat ia rapuh. Pelukan yang membuatnya merasa ialah separuh jiwanya.

Ini termasuk pertama kalinya mereka berada pada kondisi seperti ini. Ia tidak mau wanita itu dekat dekat dengan Fukase.

Ia takut akan kehilangan dirinya..

Ia merasa tak percaya diri..

Apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh gadis sepertinya?

Ia tak secantik wanita itu.. manik mata indah dengan suara manisnya..

Ia takut.. bagaimana kalau Fukase sampai meninggalkannya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Ia tak menghubungi pria itu seharian ini. Mungkin saja ia tengah mencarinya, tetapi.. bisa saja juga tidak..

Ia tak mau kehilangannya..

Ia harus menjelaskan semua ini. Inilah yang terbaik daripada ia harus memendam semua dan menjadi kesalahpahaman yang bahkan semakin menghancurkan hubungannya.

Kembali diraihnya ponsel dan mencari kontak Fukase, menekan tombol hijau hendak memanggil.

Didekatkan layar ponsel pada telinganya, menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Sembari menunggu, kakinya berketuk gelisah, tak sabar.

"..Halo.."

Mayu membelalakan matanya mendengar suara berat dari ujung lainnya. Panggilan terangkat.

"..Fukase.. aku.."

"Ada apa?"

Tepukan pelan dipundaknya mengejutkan mayu yang sontak berbalik. Menampakan pria keturunan jepang-irlandia, terlihat dari surai merah scarlet pendeknya. Tersenyum tenang padanya. Jaket hitam terlihat sedikit basah diujung lengan. Dimatikan panggilan dengan satu sentuhan jari dan dimasukannya dalam saku celana.

"Aku tau kau pasti kemari.." fukase masih mempertahannya senyum lembut yang sangat menenangkannya. Jujur saja semua yang ingin diungkapnya terlupakan untuk sesaat.

"..ba.. bagaimana?" Mayu tergagap, kaget dan kebingungan disaat bersamaan. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengetahui dimana dirinya padahal kota shibuya memiliki puluhan kafe.

"Bagaimana aku tak tau makanan kesukaanmu yang hanya ada dikafe ini?.." tatapannya jatuh pada sepotong blueberry cheese utuh di meja.

Fukase duduk pada kursi kosong dihadapannya, setelah memesan mochachino ia kembali menatap mayu yang masih terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak mengabariku hari ini. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Ujarnya tenang.

Ini saatnya! Mayu, lupakan egomu untuk sesaat.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya.. tak ingin diganggu.."

Fukase diam menyimak, sadar bahwa ia masih akan berbicara.

"Aku.. tidak suka..Hagashi-san mendekatimu.."

Suaranya lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Meski terdengar mudah, ia masih harus menahan malu juga egonya dan itu begitu sulit

"Aku.. sangat cemburu saat ia menahan tanganmu tadi pagi.."

Mayu mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Fukase, ia terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tak lama rasa terkejutnya terganti dengan senyum tenang yang sangat disukainya.

"Kau tak menghubungiku karena itu?" Mayu mengangguk pelan sembari memalingkan wajah.

Tak ada jawaban hingga mayu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Didapatinya fukase yang masih tersenyum padanya. Taklama tangan besarnya mendarat pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau tak marah?" Tanya mayu, jujur saja ia merasa tenang kembali saat tangan itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" Pada akhirnya tangan itu berhenti dan ditariknya kembali. Ternyata tanpa disadarinya kedua jemarinya malah mendapati hidung mungil dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Aww! Lepasin!"

Fukase tertawa kecil dan berhasil membuatnya kesal, wajah mayu sedikit memerah karena malu. Meski tidak banyak orang di cafe ini

"Mochachino atas nama Fukase?"

"Hei.. kau sudah mengatakan semuanya, kenapa masih diam saja?" Pria itu menyadarkan lamunannya, mayu merasa sedikit tak enak.

"Tetapi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu!"

"Yang itu mana? Bukannya sudah kujawab semua?"

Mayu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, pasalnya ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya dan berakhir ia memilih diam dengan cemberut.

Kue dan cappucinonya habis. Itupun harus dipaksa kekasihnya karena ia tak mood makan. Mayu menatap cangkir mochachino milik fukase didepannya, yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Terdiam lagi dan entah kenapa suasananya tak enak baginya.

Tatapannya kembali kearah pria dihadapannya yang tengah menatap luar jendela. Mengamati jalanan yang tak lagi terguyur hujan. Hujan sudah berhenti. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Mereka pulang bersama, melihat suasana hati mayu yang tak karuan, fukase mengantarkannya pulang.

Berjalan perlahan sembari mengenggam tangannya, mayu selalu terheran heran mengapa tangan pria terasa besar di tangannya. Ia mendongakkan wajah menatap pria yang menatap kedepan, dan tersadar berbalik kearahnya serasa ditatap balik.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak"

Mayu kembali terdiam sedikit menunduk. Menatap trotoar dibawahnya. Ada apa dengannya? Mayu tak suka Fukase datang? Konyol. Ia bahkan senang sekali pria itu mencarinya seperti tadi. Terus apa yang ia risaukan?

Kembali pada bayangannya menginggat kakak tingkat bernama Hagashi Mizki. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu akrabnya dan Fukase sendiri tidak keberatan.

Meski ia sudah mengatakan semua keluh kesahnya, tetap saja pria itu tak memberi jawaban yang memuaskan baginya.

Dirasa tangannya ditarik perlahan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Hingga punggungnya menabrak dan bersandar pada lengan yang menahannya. Merangkul pundak.

"Hei! Jangan melamun.." Fukase sedikit memarahinya. Hingga ia sadar apa yang membuat pria itu menarik tangannya. Ia hampir saja menyebrang jalan saat lampu sedang merah. Melihat jalanan ramai didepannya.

"Kau tidak baik baik saja.." ujarnya khawatir. Mayu merasa bersalah, sedari tadi ia hanya memikirkan egonya sendiri yang membuat pria itu khawatir padahal hal yang dilamunkannya mungkin tidak terlalu penting bagi sebagian orang.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.."

"Beneran ya?"

"Iya.."

Sadar lampu penyebrangan berganti hijau mereka segera menyebrang jalan dan pastinya bisa dirasakan genggaman tangan fukase padanya semakin mengerat. Ia merasa bodoh. Mengapa ia begitu meragukan kesetiaannya, ini bahkan hampir 3 tahun mereka bersama.

Bertepatan mereka selesai menyebrang ke ujung jalan lainnya, bus yang mengantarkan mereka pulang tiba sesaat kemudian. Mereka segera menaiki bis tersebut, bis yang tak terlalu banyak dihuni penumpang. Rumah mayu berada setelah 2 tempat pemberhentian sedangkan Fukase masih harus menempuh satu pemberhentian lagi setelahnya.

Mereka duduk berjejeran, bahkan pria itu tak melepas tautan tangannya

Mayu yang duduk dekat jendela memilih mengalihkan padangannya keluar. Berfikir kapan ia harus mengatakan semua. Saat hampir sampai dirasanya itu cukup bagus.

"Boleh kutebak, hal yang kau lamunkan adalah soal Hagashi-san?" Ucap fukase tiba tiba, membuat mayu sontak berbalik menatap pria yang sudah lebih dulu tersenyum simpul dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memperingatkannya. Dan lagi pula Hagashi-san sudah punya kekasih.."

"Be..benarkah? Te..tetapi dia memeluk lenganmu?!"

"Kau tak suka?"

"Tentu saja!!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menolaknya lain kali. Dengan mengatakan bahwa aku menghormati kekasihku.."

Wajah mayu perlahan memerah, ia kesal sekali mengapa pria itu bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu dengan mudahnya.

"Dan lagi, kau lebih manis daripada Higashi-san"

Tangan kanannya yang semula bergelantung bebas mengarah mengacak pelan pucuk kepala mayu, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berantakan.

"Hei! Jangan! Rambutku kusut!"

Tolak mayu sembari sedikit memundurkan wajah merah pekatnya. Berharap pria itu tidak melihatnya.

"Wajahmu merah.."

"Nggak!.."

"Senang banget ya?"

"Ku.. kubilang enggak.."

Lagi lagi fukase menarik tangannya membawa tubuh ramping disampingnya dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak tegapnya.

"Ya.. ya terserahmu. Sekarang sudah jelas kan? Jangan ngambek lagi.."

Mayu malah memendamkan wajah panasnya pada jaket hitam yang dikenakan fukase. Meski kesal ia tak mau menolak pelukan hangat ini.

".. nyebelin!.. aku membencimu!.."

"I love you too.." balasnya sembari mencium pucuk kepalanya. Yang malah membuat mayu malu dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya.

(Done! ini benar benar pertama kalinya saya publish fanfic disini. sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo banyak Typo typo bertebaran, konteks yang tak nyambung dan sebagainnya.)

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW AGAR SAYA DAPAT MEMBENAHI KARYA AGAR SEMAKIN LEBIH BAIK.

~Amai


End file.
